User blog:SnaggyFTW/Going For 5
Well guess who it is? Yes I am still alive people. I'm just busy (doing totally important stuff :3). I feel like a foreigner each time I check into this site now (which I usually try to do weekly) because I don't know what the heck is going on half the time (my boy bob's rights got yeeted, Garfield apparently isn't a bureaucrat, and checks notes ''Farm River? Has 22,000 edits? (No offense to the man himself, but it just to me is pretty weird seeing that). ''Back in my day Ryne led the wiki in edits! And half of his edits were pictures! ''In all seriousness, what is the point in this blog post? Really, idk, but I guess since I'm doing it I'm just going to speak my mind. One thing I've had a problem with for awhile now, is when I said to "Emma" (Hunter), that the 1980's were "boring as crap". I can honestly say I wish I could go back and slap my younger self for the '''disrespect'. The 80's were (and really still are) great, and it took me some time to fully realize it, but now I do. Some of you guys might not yet fully appreciate the 80's yet, but you will in time, they were great! Another thing, the title of the blog is "Going For 5" and if you make big brain plays, the you would know that this upcoming year is going to be my 5th year since joining this site, which is really crazy to me. I joined this site, barely above the age limit and I've definitely had my ups and downs, but I've really learned a lot and feel as I've matured (which I hate saying because I feel like that comes across as trying to brag, but it isn't, i truly do feel like being here has taught me many things and I appreciate that). Now I know the last time I mentioned my "wikiversary", i was told'' "you haven't been active for half that time, which I guess is true, but I still feel like it's an accomplishment that I haven't completely forgot about this site. I mean just think about how busy your life can get, and to remember a site that, in the past year I spent probably less than an hour on, is something that I can be proud of. I've seen many users come and go (I mean I was one of them) but there still seems to be a constant about this place, and that is the friendly and welcoming staff members. Look, I know I always haven't been on the best of terms with the staff members, but I do appreciate each and every one of you. I tell you this, having never met any of you before in real life (NC Users we seriously need to get together sometime), but I've learned over the past week that life is not a guarantee and to tell people that you appreciate them, because you never know when your time will come. Alright sorry for getting sentimental, but I had to do it sometime I guess. Also R.I.P Kobe, and all the victims of the terrible incident that happened a week ago. So I guess that's it, life's been great and I hope it continues to be, this is my first edit of 2020, and I hope it won't be the last. Peace out family ✌️ '''Sidenote ' I hate to have this last part in here since it is a complete change of tone compared to the above post, but seriously can we put the whole "Snaggy had so many socks/alts" to sleep (or leave it in the past) like I don't want to be that guy, but it is pretty annoying that almost every time I check back on the site, that it seems somebody has mentioned it. I get it I guess, it may be funny now to look back on how stupid I was but, it gets annoying when it keeps being said. I might sound salty (or whatever slang kids use nowadays), but it's just something that I don't particularly enjoy seeing so much. I wouldn't mind if it wasn't mentioned as much, but it seems every time my name comes up in a convo, the alts are one of the main topics. Look I know I was an immature kid, and I thought it was fun, but I've tried to put that in the past and I would just like to see everyone just try to as well. Sorry for "ranting" I haven't done it in a while, maybe I'll get back to that someday... ☮️ Category:Blog posts